Skits of Dilucia
by RaeMina
Summary: The skits and side events of my fanfic, Tales of Dilucia. Good fun, and should be updated with every new chapter, or in between. Make sure to read ToDilucia, okay ?
1. Chapter 1

So here's the first of the skits for Tales of Dilucia. They'll be in order of appearance and they'll have a brief description when they take place. Note that it's preferred you read the actual chapter before the skits =P They could hold plot related stuff.

Before the beginning of CH. 2

~Skit~ Alise Talks to Herself

Alise: Well, that was an experience. That woman needs to learn to react better than that. I guess I should've saw this coming, considering how I agreed to get those two a ride to Desier. I should have just let them go and find someone else to drag them over here, but I rather not have those two's probable deaths on my head if I just left them on their own... I guess I should go find them then.

Out on the Plains

Skit~ Wondertwins, GO! Pt. 1

Eli: Alright! Now it's time to head out and face that Hermit Drill!

Nora: I thought you wanted to go watch one of the fights in the coliseum.

Eli: Yeah, but I got to thinking, and I figured fighting against that Giganto would be a thousand times better than watching two buffed up guys duke it out. Besides, this way we're fufilling our grandfather's mission, _and_ we'll be bring honor back to our family name!

Nora: Hmm~ You seem as confident as always, Eli. Just make sure you don't bite off more than you can chew.

Eli: Alright alright, jeez, you sound like Dad...

Nora: I just hope we can earn enough gald to pay Alise for helping us. We didn't even have enough to pay for a ride over here, let alone pay a freelancer's wage.

Eli: Ah, don't worry about it. We'll get some sooner or later. Let's head out!

Out on the Plains

Skit~ Love Thy Brother

Eli: _Alllriiight! _Next stop, the Weasand of Cados to take down the big, the bad, the _Hermiiiit Driill! _*Grin*

Alise & Nora: *Sigh*

Alise: *mutters* This kid's got all kinds of energy...

Nora: Very true. My brother has always been a bit of a loud mouth, but he comes through when it comes down to it. No matter how long it takes.

Alise: Hmph. I think he's just lucky to have such a patient sister. I don't think I could be able to put up with all that energy for very long.

Nora: Do you have any siblings, Alise?

Alise: Hmm, no. I was an only child. Had a weird family nonetheless, but, eh... *shrug*

Nora: I see...

Eli: Hey! What are you two ladies chatting about over there? We gotta move, right? Lead the way, Alise!

Alise: Sure, let's move.


	2. Chapter 5

Skits are back! I couldn't really think of any other chapter to make some, since the events were pretty much chronological, and inspiration was hard to come by. I just wanted skits for when it's a offical "party," as with Alise and Gordon, and the later additions to the cast. Skits should come more frequently, what with the actual friggin' plot finally taking place =P

Plus from now on in skits I'm gonna start emoticons, since there's no faces to look at :D So here we go~

A Wanderer's Life~  
Gordon: So, Alise, where to?  
Alise: You don't have any destinations in mind?  
Gordon: W-well I'm following you, aren't I? You mean you don't know where you want to go?  
Alise: Well Halure is the closest place I'd think of heading, but I've no real reason for going there.  
Gordon: So you don't usually _have_ a destination? You're just a wanderer?  
Alise: It's one way to put it... I can be poetic and say, "The wind is my master~ Where ever it bids me to be, I go ^^" But you know me. No need for fancy creeds like that ¬_¬  
Gordon: That doesn't sound like what I thought at all o_o Wouldn't you go from town to town, talking with the locals to see if there are any wrongs to be righted? Like a knight's pilgrimage or something~  
Alise: You expect too much of me, Gordon. I'm no knight, and I'm certainly not one shove my nose into someone else's business.  
Gordon*aside* What's the point in traveling then? With nowhere to go, you can't possibly get anywhere... Just lost

* * *

Alise Talks to Herself Again~  
Alise: This kid's really ben messing with my head... But then again I suppose I should have seen this coming, considering all the gut feelings and warning signs I've been getting lately... Plus this is something that Gordon wants to do. And I guess that's what made this so hard for me, knowing that I was just where he's at. Back then I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but then again even now I still don't. Heh~ I guess I will just ride the winds, which ever way they blow...

* * *

Oh Captain, My Captain~  
Gordon: Ah, I'm finally doing it. I'm out on my own. I bet the captain and the others would be surprised to hear about what I'm up to~ w  
Alise: The captain? You mean the man Mordred, right?  
Gordon: Yeah, my dad is his lieutenant, but you knew that already~  
Alise: I'm interested, how much do you know about Mordred?  
Gordon: You're interested? o.o Wow, well, he's been a captain for about ten years now. He helped out during the Blastia Civil War, turning the tides of battle and protecting the capital from being overrun~! I was about five at the time, but I _sooo_ wish I was there to see him!  
Alise: Civil war... Right, I remember hearing about that when I was a kid. Didn't see much of the action over in Nordopolica, but I heard even the guilds were having trouble then.  
Gordon: Yeah, but the captain didn't help out the guilds, he saved Zaphias! :D When my Dad got assigned to him as a Lieutenant and I actually got to meet him...! Well to be honest he wasn't what I expected... He was very humble, to put it one way. Never took credit for anything he did.  
Alise: Hmm, yeah. Always good to have guys like that in charge at least.  
Gordon: Yep! He's awesome. Don't know were the knights would be without him~ ^^

* * *

Green-gilled Soldier~  
Alise: _Hyah!_ Whew, there. That takes care of that monster... Are you okay, Gordon?  
Gordon: H-huh? Y-yeah! Y-you did g-great! _  
Alise: Uh, thank you, I guess... Maybe you should stay back more during battles. You look a little ill...  
Gordon: N-no, it's not that! I j-just... *sigh* I dunno ._. I guess shouldn't try to rush in and fight too. I'm still not used to it...  
Alise: It'll take time, it's only been so long since you've left the capital. Try to relax, and I'll take care of things on the front, okay?  
Gordon: A-alright... But watch! I get my stomach for it, you wait! I'll be up there bashing in heads like... Auugh... x_x  
Alise: Maybe we should take a break... -_-;

* * *

A Chef's Lament~  
Gordon: Maaaaan, I'm starved! Do we have any food?  
Alise: Nope. I don't usually keep any with me.  
Gordon: 0_0 What! Nothing?  
Alise: Nothing.  
Gordon: Well, what DO you eat then? o_o  
Alise: Oh, an Apple Gel sometimes, but otherwise I just tough it out until I find a town or something.  
Gordon: Y-you're insane _ Whatever... When we get to Halure, I'll make sure we get some good ingredients. With me around, you'll be eating Royal Chef quality food everyday~ You'll never have to eat an Apple Gel again!  
Alise:... Great. ¬_¬


End file.
